Distance
by Ireth Saralonde
Summary: This is starting to get darker and more intimate so I put it to R
1. Life

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I wish I owned Draco Malfoy._**

_Distance_
    
    _From a distance the world looks blue and green,_
    
    _and the snow-capped mountains white._
    
    _From a distance the ocean meets the stream,_
    
    _and the eagle takes to flight._
    
    _From a distance, there is harmony,_
    
    _and it echoes through the land._
    
    _It's the voice of hope, it's the voice of peace,_
    
    _it's the voice of every man._

It was a week before her final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we are of course talking about Hermione Granger, she was now 17 and had grown over the years to be a quite an attractive young lady, as her father says at least. She was looking in the mirror and disagreeing, her boobs were to big for her liking and her legs were too slender and she was too skinny, as she would say. She was short for her age, only 5'3 to be precise; she was mumbling under her breath about being a woman.

"Stupid chest, why couldn't I just be a boy, life would make more sense that way!" she said while throwing clothes around her room looking for an outfit to wear today, as she was going to Diagon Alley for school supply's. She had grown out of her robes and needed a new dress for the end of the year ball.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow, one last day of freedom until school." She grumbled, she wasn't all bookworm and teachers pet, that wasn't her life, she was more then that and she was actually quite sick of pretending she was perfect, she is Head Girl and not at all surprised. She had worked her butt off for 6 years to be someone that her father wanted her to be. Perfect. Well this year it was going to change she thought to herself as she was brushing her long chestnut hair that she had just straightened and did a hell of a good job at too. Oh and what a change it will be too. And for the first time in a while, she smiled.

Short but sweet, just a beginning; this is not my first story but my first on this site. Hope you like so far. I'm not sure when I will get next chapter up I have 2 reports due this week, review if you like I don't mind if you don't I write for enjoyment and to get my mind off of my cousin in Iraq. Love to Erik


	2. Problems of Her Own

_Disclaimer: I own nothing like I said in the beginning._

****

Distance Problems of Her Own. 

 Around noontime Hermione and her Parents left her house to go to London. Her parents were bustling about her last year and how proud they were and she strained a smile every time they turned around to look at her. She wasn't happy and they didn't even notice, they never did, they were always caught up in their own problems and trying to make Hermione's life perfect. She had a problem of her own, it wasn't a big deal to her because she could control it most of the time but sometimes she would just loose it and go all out on herself. 

 She pulled up her sleeve to look at all the scars and scabs on her wrists and arms, it was getting frequent and she was starting to scare herself with it, she didn't want to admit she needed help, she wanted to see if anyone cared enough to notice what was wrong, the first time she did it, it wasn't bad at all just a little cut that didn't even bleed at all, and for a stupid reason, Draco. It was always him that made her do this, every time. Mud blood, Buck tooth, Bush head, everything. That's why she changed, she straightens her hair and try's to act like nothing bothers her, but deep down everything does and she was sick of it. 

 She had even gotten glasses for far away, a good change she thought, she had always wanted glasses, and these were decent enough to wear, black rimmed with yellow on the inside rims, her home friends said they were school girl porno glasses, but she didn't care, she liked them and that's all that mattered to her, that's all that ever mattered, as long as she liked it.

 The car stopped and she wasn't ready for it, without a seat belt on she doinked (a/n sorry I couldn't think of another word to put) herself right into the passenger seats backside, which got her out of her daydream of her hell.

 "Hermione, my goodness are you alright?" her mother asked getting out of the car and opening her door to help her out. "Yeah, I'm fine just dazed out a little and, no I'm ok." She said and rubbed her forehead and cursed under her breath. Her parents never went shopping for school stuff with her before until the beginning of 5th year they got more involved in Hermione's school life and the Wizarding world.

 They walked into The Leaky Cauldron and with a quick "hello" to Tom, Hermione led her parents to the back and picked up a stick from the floor and tapped the stones and walked into Diagon Alley. No more than two steps she bumped into something and fell over, the thing turned around and caught her before she fell to the ground but quickly dropped her again when he saw who it was he bumped into, she fell to the ground with a smack and a groan then looked up into the eyes of none then Draco Malfoy.

Ugh horrible chapter, I was in AP Chem lab when I wrote this, then skipped last period to type it, your welcome lol and thanks for all your reviews they meant a lot to me!


	3. Of All the Bumps and Falls

Disclaimer: ohm stills the same. Nothing 

**__**

**_Distance_**

**__**

**_Of All the Bumps and Falls_**

Draco looked down and just stared for a few seconds he finally said something "Can you get glasses that work and keep your distance please? Do you think you could do that? For once in your wasted life?" she didn't reply and her parents never even saw the fall, hey were glued to the potion ingredients store.

Hermione looked up at him with tears in her eyes "Fuck off" in a whisper loud enough for only him to hear. He just glared at her and turned onto Knockturn Alley. She wiped her eyes and got up and brushed her butt and got her parents away from the window and led them to Madam Malkins Robes For All Occasions store.

She stepped into the store with her parents close behind and got tackled by a mess of red hair. Ginny. "Hermione!!! Oh My Gosh!!! I missed you so much!!! You never wrote back!!! You never ever…oh my…Hermione your…. your hair it looks so. So good!!!!!" Ginny squealed. Ginny and Hermione had been close since Hermione's second year and Ginny's first. To Hermione, Ginny was a girly girl who had an unhealthy obsession with Harry and he wouldn't admit that he had a crush on her too, but Ginny knew, everyone who knew Harry knew about it.

Hermione ran her fingers through her now long straight hair "Yeah I guess it does look half way decent huh?" she laughed at the end "Tomorrow is the beginning of my last year, Gin, it is going to be so weird." Ginny nodded then looked over Hermione's shoulder at her parents and waved "So, you here for new robes, because I see you have indeed grown, in more than one place" Always count on Ginny to notice things that you didn't want people to notice, Hermione blushed and nodded.

"Uh mom, dad I will go find robes your guys just, do whatever" Hermione said then walked to the back of the shop and found robes her size, tried them on and found out she needed a bigger size "Damn chest" she said to herself then got one size up, but they were to long so she decided to resize the length later on then duplicate them to have more.

She grabbed her parents and Ginny and walked out the store and came face to face with another fiery red head known as her best friend Ron, "Ron! Hey! Uh, What are you looking at?" Ron shook his head and looked at her face instead of her chest, "Oh, uh, nothing I thought I saw something on your shirt but um it was nothing" he lied going red in the face, Hermione knew and Ginny as well that he was looking at her chest but decided to shrug it off "Listen I have to go to Flourish and Blotts for new books, are you guys heading that way?" Hermione asked, the red heads nodded so Hermione motioned for her parents to follow then went on to buy Standard Book of Spells Volume 7 and other class books for her grade level.

Ginny was using Ron's books from the year before so she just lounged around the shop looking at old dusty volumes, since Hermione hated shopping she was getting sick of being there already so she said her goodbyes and gave Ginny a hug and a wave to Ron she steered her parents out of the shop back towards the opening to the Leaky Cauldron just as Harry was coming out of Madam Malkins, "Hey Harry! Harry over here!" Hermione heard a girl say, she looked in the direction and saw a girl she didn't recognize at all, Harry walked right past her without noticing her at all, she was almost jealous but decided she would question Harry about it on the train the next day.

Yes, who is this mysterious girl (ghost music) I'm kidding but yeah another chapter, enjoy! I'll probably write another tomorrow because it is Friday and I'll have all tonight and tomorrow during the day to be boring and write some more

**_To The Reviewers:_**

**_Wild Kat_**- I don't usually skip classes but it was an honors study so I can early release myself if I don't have any reason to stay don't worry and my mom works for the school system so I cant do anything wrong or she'll find out first hand! Lol

**_Kinza and Tinza_**- Yes Chem Lab is interesting, dissected a shark the other day, yeah haha

**_KittyKat_**- Love and Prayers to your cousin as well\

**_div_**- yes Hermione is acting like a tomboy, but she never really was a girly girl to begin with so I just thought to bring out the boyish-ness in her, I'm sorry if you don't like her

And **_Midnight Moon_** thank you so much!


	4. The Train and Other Nonsense

Disclaimer: Nothing!! Well except this new girl. 

**__**

**_Distance_**

**__**

The Train and Other Nonsense 

 Problem was, Hermione never saw Harry on the train, reason was that she had a Head Girl meeting to go over simple topics with the prefects and Head Boy which she had no idea who it was, and another reason for not seeing him was that he was just no where to be seen, plain and simple as that.

            She was sharing a compartment with Ron and Ginny and Neville who had developed a little crush on Ginny and only Hermione and Ron had noticed, Hermione made Neville and Ron turn around so she could put her robes on to go to the meeting, she had a few minutes to spare and decided to contemplate who the Head Boy was, Ron said it was Harry and Ginny agreed only because it was Harry and Neville only nodded his head because of Ginny, Hermione shook her head and let out an exaggerated sigh and said a see you later and headed out to the end of the train.

            On her way she passed a compartment where she heard giggles and grunts, she decided to ignore it the best she could and walked faster past it and got to the compartment for the meeting, little did she know that Harry was in the compartment with the girl she saw. She opened the compartment door and stepped inside, Professor McGonagall and the four prefects were there and someone facing the window, who was presumably the Head Boy was there too. 

"Hello Ms. Granger, Now that you all are here I am to make the announcements, we have made a few changes since last year on the Head Boy and Girl's dormitories, as you two know, the last few years you had your own rooms at the top of your house common rooms, this year since we have more students then the year before, we have made a wing off of the east corridor made for the prefects and Head Boy and Girl, the prefects will stay in there common rooms made for them and the Head's will have there own common rooms and bathroom and two rooms." She finished with a much-needed breath and looked around and nodded to show she was done with one announcement.

"Now, I have to go do a check around the train, Head's please explain a few things to the prefects, I'll be back soon to make sure everything is in order and give you two your schedules for night rounds." Hermione looked up at the professor. "Night rounds? Head's never had to do that before Professor, do we do it every night?" she asked at the retreating back of the professor, she turned around "No, Ms. Granger you and Mr. Malfoy will only be doing it together once a week." It didn't register in Hermione's mind that she had said Malfoy's name, but when it did she looked up at the boy by the window with wide eyes and mumbled a few curses.

She told the prefects as much as she knew about being one and listed off the things you take points off of and things you shouldn't, like walking to slow and talking to fast, -like Snape- she thought to herself, she shot a death glare at Malfoy who was still looking out the window, completely ignoring them all. She was discouraged already with him, how was she going to work with him all year and share a common room with a bedroom 10 feet from each other, hopefully there rooms were filled with plastics instead of breakable things because it will be a huge blood fest it isn't. 

            The compartment door slid open and the professor walked in holding a folder with the night round schedules in them, she handed them to Hermione "These are the dates you and Mr. Malfoy are to go around, the day will be different every week, the times are different too, you will walk together not separated and no funny business, I know how you two can get" She eyed them both, Hermione heard a snort from Malfoy she just stared at him with her eyes narrowed daring him to say something, he didn't.

When the meeting was over she left hurriedly so that Malfoy couldn't say anything to her, she didn't feel like getting all depressed right then, she passed the compartment with the giggles and grunts but all the was heard was muffled talk, and finally made it back to her compartment, she tore the door open and stormed in and sat down. "Gee Mia what's wrong?" Ron asked looking concerned at his fuming friend; She explained everything from beginning to end. Ron sat dumbstruck and Ginny was holding back a giggle and Neville was scared out of his wits. "Malfoy? Head Boy? I bet it was his father!" Ron said, "No he was always academically good" Ginny said, then leaned into whisper in Hermione's ear "And _always_ good looking" Hermione rolled her eyes, she never knew what got Ginny to think a Malfoy was anywhere close to good looking, he looked like a beast to her.

"This is going to be a horrible year, what with potions and now Malfoy a Head Boy, how the bloody hell am I going to make it out alive!" Neville said looking up at the ceiling, "Neville, honestly it's not going to be that bad, I'll watch out for you" Ginny reassured him with an arm on is shoulder, he turned a deep shade of red that made is head look like a tomato. Hermione hoped Ginny was right, because she was thinking along the lines of what Neville had said –how will I survive? –

**_Woo really sorry I didn't update sooner! I had counseling bcuz my mom thinks I am going to kill myself and now my counselor wants to send me to anger management! Uugghh!! So yeah there it is, not that great I stayed home today after my counseling to pissed off to go to school and my eyes were way to blood shot worrying about my cousin and shit_**

****

**_Tinza and Kinza- Dissecting a Cat next month!_**

****

****

**_Leika Senara_****_- Thank you!!!_**

****

**_Div_****_- I like the new Hermione too_**


	5. Lets Have A Truce

Disclaimer- nothing! Except this new girl which I have decided to name Chanel (you know. The perfume? Pronounced like Shannel.)

Distance Lets Have A Truce 

****

The train stopped with a loud and long screech, everyone bustled out, Hagrid was there as always escorting the first years to the boats, all the rest went to the carriages. The Heads were suppose to go to their own carriages but Hermione didn't want to spend anymore time than she had to with Malfoy, so she followed Ron, Ginny, and Neville. There was no sign of Harry anywhere, and Ginny didn't even mention anything about him at all, nor looked like she cared.

"Ginny, uh, where's Harry?" Hermione whispered to her ear, "I don't know, he's only my boyfriend after all." Ginny said, Hermione noticed her eyes getting teary. She wasn't sure if she should tell her about the Diagon Alley incident or not, or the giggles she heard that she thought were probably Harry and that girl. "Well, I'm sure he is here somewhere," Hermione said reassuringly while cursing her closest friend to hell for not being with his very faithful girlfriend.

The trip was slow and bumpy and didn't take all that long, the carriages stopped at the head of the castle and let them all off then they trotted off and disappeared to god only knows where. Professor McGonagal was at the door and was saying something but no one knew what it was, she was being muted, Hermione looked up and say Peeves laughing wildly like a mental fuck up, Hermione took out her wand and pushed to the front and reversed the spell with finite incantem. Peeves threw the wand that he stole at Hermione then with a pop and smoke, disappeared.

"Thank you, Hermione, you stay right here, you and Mr. Malfoy will be sitting at the Head table with the teachers, Dumbledore has some things he must inform you of this year." Hermione was clueless. The Professor motioned for Draco to come up to the front then told the two to lead the students to the Great Hall so she could go tend to the first years.

"Mudbl-" Draco started to say but Hermione turned to him before he could finish, "You know what, go ahead call me a MUDBLOOD! Go ahead you selfish murdering fuck, say it!" She yelled in front of everybody, He would have said it, if he weren't so surprised, he just stared at her. Ron came up to Hermione and pulled her to the side, "Mia what was that all about?" she just looked at him disgusted, "What Ron? I can't stand up for myself?" he just shook his head and went back to his sister. She went back to Draco, he was still just standing there motionless, "Lets go," she said and he just starting walking.

Hermione and Draco led the students into the Great Hall and sat down at the Heads table without a word or side ways glance at each other. Dumbledore came in and sat in between them and just smiled and nodded to the students. The doors open and the first years piled in being led by Professor McGonagal. She brought them to the front of the hall to get them sorted. Hermione dazed out and didn't pay any attention to the sorting (a/n, sorry I don't want to deal with the sorting stuff. Don't flame, I'm sorry.) 

She was contemplating how to avoid Malfoy as much as possible this year while having a life, and before she knew it, she was asleep on her arms, dreaming of herself, she was looking at herself from a far away distance, but she knew it was he for some reason, she started walking to herself and as she got closer she noticed the other Hermione had her eyes closed. She reached out and before she could touch herself, she opened her eyes and they were blood red, she tried to scream but instead she was jerked out of sleep by Dumbledore saying the announcements and that the feast was ready.

She looked up and her plate filled in front of her with all of her favorite foods, it's always a good thing to be friends with a house elf she thought with a smile. She looked up at the Gryffindor table and noticed Harry sitting away from Ron and Ginny with the girl she saw, Dumbledore noticed her looking at her, "Her name is Chanel, she has transferred here from Durmstrang," he commented then winked at Hermione, she frowned. 

-Why wasn't Harry sitting with Ron and Ginny? - She thought to herself, she was so caught up in her thinking of the girl that she didn't notice her fork was still hanging halfway to her mouth, then she heard a plop and looked down to see her mashed potatoes that was on her fork was on her lap, "Shit," she said then grabbed a napkin and smeared it around, she got frustrated and grabbed her wand and did a removing spell. She ate the rest of her meal without interruptions, she didn't touch the desserts, she decided she needed to go on a diet, starting now.

Dumbledore stood up and raised his arms and the tables were immediately cleaned, "Prefects, please lead your house to their common rooms, then report back here to me," his eyes were sparkling as usual when he made his announcements, he sat back down in between Draco and Hermione, he smiled looking at all the students leaving the hall, "I expect you two to be on good terms this year, for you will be staying with one another and need to present a good impression for the other students here, so forget your differences, starting now, you two are on a truce," he said all this calmly and smiling, Draco and Hermione just scowled and sat there, neither agreed, but then again neither said anything against it either.

****

**_- Sorry it took so long to update I have been major busy, sophomore testing in two weeks and memorial spirit next week to help plan, with a dance on Friday! Project in Chem. and Lit, with an essay in Spanish, I hate being smart! Hope you enjoy this, sorry again_**


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I am grounded!! I'm not sure when I'll be able to write this next chapter, I'll do it whenever my parents leave each time, I'm really sorry, that's what happens when you go to a party and the cops show up and call your parents when you didn't do anything except sit in a corner and make-out with someone the whole time. But anyway, I'm really sorry.


	7. Unfaithful

**_Disclaimer: Nothing! Except Chanel!_**

Distance Unfaithful 

**__**

The prefects were back in record time, probably excited to see their new dorms, Dumbledore got up and led them towards the Infirmary, but took a left down a corridor that was never there before, Hermione turned around and noticed the corridor sealing itself up, the corridor was filled with pictures of past Heads, she noticed Cho's last year picture, she was fixing her hair right now, then she remembered back. Last year was the worst year for everyone, on the last month of school there was an attack on all of the prefects and Heads, by an unknown source, and it wasn't Voldemort, at least that's what Dumbledore had said.

They stopped in front on a picture of what looked like a guardian angel, she was curled up in a rock, Dumbledore cleared his throat and the angel stood up and spread her wings and smiled, "Password?" Dumbledore looked at the Prefects, "this will be your common room and dorms on the other side of this picture, there are no windows in your rooms, but fresh air will be in there, the password is Sanctuary." The angel nodded then the picture opened; the prefects walked in and got settled. 

Dumbledore turned around and went to the other side of the corridor where there was a picture of an Elf-like creature, with a silver tree behind her, "This is Amberle, the tree behind her is Ellcrys, the tree is a protection, if this tree starts to wilt or show any sign of hurt or sickness come straight to me." He said to Hermione and Draco (a/n I got Amberle and Ellcrys from the book Elf-Stones of Shannara by Terry Brooks, awesome book). They nodded, Amberle looked up, "password?" Dumbledore looked at her in the eye, "Druid," She nodded then opened, Dumbledore walked in followed by Hermione and Draco.

"The same is in your dorms, no windows but fresh air is always cumulating in here, Hermione your room is to the left, Draco yours to the right and the bathroom is in the middle, there is a little collection of books by the fireplace and there is a little box inside each of your rooms that your post will come in and be sent out," He said looking at the two of them. "I am leaving you now, remember what I said about the Ellcrys." Then he disappeared.

Hermione looked around and saw the bookshelf, she walked over and the first book she touched was of course Hogwarts: A History. She smiled, no matter how much she changed this book will always be her favorite, and she pulled it out and walked to her room, and walked in. It was all in Gryffindor colors, with a four-poster bed and a vanity with two little bureaus connected to it. Her trunk was on her bed and Crookshanks, who was now ancient, was lying in a fluff on her pillow

On the inside of her door was posted her schedule, bulging with classes, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Arithmancy, Muggle-Studies, Astrology, and History of Magic.

She sat on her bed and started to unpack, she picked up a piece of cloth out of her pack and her knife slipped out of it barely missing her foot landing on the floor, she just stared at it, she bent down and picked it up and put it in the draw of the vanity underneath her undergarments. After unpacking she left her room with the book and sat on the plush couch in front of the fire, there was no sign of Draco, -than the gods for that- she thought, she couldn't concentrate on reading though, she was caught up in thought about Harry and Chanel, she couldn't help but get a bad feeling that he was cheating on Ginny, one of her best friends, she lost all respect for The Boy Who Lived, she said it sarcastically in her mind.

Draco stepped out of his room with only a towel around his waist and made his way to the bathroom. "Can you please cover up, I don't want to see any part of your body other then your arms and face, and that alone is grotesque." Hermione stated reading her book, Draco made a face and flashed her, not that she noticed or anything, he walked into the bathroom and took a long hot shower.

She was on the 5th chapter by the time he got out, his hair was in his eyes and he was still only in a towel, "I hope you didn't use all of the hot water," She said, "And what if I did? Curse me will you?" He said closing his door. She stood up and walked into the bathroom, the second she did her glasses fogged up instantly, "God All Mighty Draco!" She wiped off the mirror that was a wall and took her hair down, pulled out some towels and stripped then stepped into the shower and turned on the water, which was only luke-warm the whole time, she had never taken a quicker shower, she stepped out 2 minutes later shivering, she threw on a towel around her and just shook her head and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Jesus Granger, you tell me to cover up?" He was standing at the bookshelf, "Screw off Malfoy, I'm more covered then you were." She said then stalked off to her room, "And thank gods for that too!" he yelled at the door. He plopped down on the couch and opened his Muggle-Studies book. He ran his hands through his hair, not caring that he didn't do anything with it, just let it dry on its own, he looked at what was called a computer in his book, and read about keyboards and an animal called a mouse with two buttons on it and a tail that connected to the brain of the computer. "Weirdos, all of them." He shut his book and laid down and just looked at the ceiling.

**_really sorry it took so long, damn groundation! Thanx for being patient and not throwing computer screens at me for not writing soon, sorry this ended so suddenly I had writers block, I'm going to start another chapter tonight when my dad goes to bed and another tomorrow night! Thanx to all of my Reviewers you guys are awesome!_**


	8. Braking

**_Disclaimer: Nothing except Chanel!_**

Distance Braking 

Draco woke up a few hours later, he didn't even remember falling asleep, he opened his eyes and noticed the mudblood sitting underneath his outstretched legs reading her book.

"What are you doing underneath my legs?" He asked with a smirk, she scowled at him, "I had no where to sit so I moved your legs and sat down then you put your legs on top of me, you did this all on your own, I was not going to sit on the floor," he just smirked then swung his legs off of her and walked to his room and fell onto his bed to sleep until breakfast.

"Selfish Pratt," she said to herself and yawned, she closed her book, went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and brushed out her hair then went to her room and put on a pair of cotton shorts and a tank and jumped into the squishy bed with Crookshanks who curled up underneath her arm, she reached over and set her alarm then instantly fell asleep.

*                      ~                      *                      ~                      *

Draco rolled over wondering how the hell he was hearing birds with no windows, then remembered Dumbledore constantly repeating fresh air, so he figured it was just one of his ideas. He sat up and grabbed his boxers off the floor, how he had stripped to nothing in his sleep was beyond him and a little eerie. He grabbed his uniform and robes and decided he wanted another shower to wake up, but when he walked out of the room the bathroom door was shut and he could hear water running and the person occupying it singing some muggle song.

"Granger! Do you think you could move a little quicker!" he banged on the door, but she just sang louder ignoring him, but eventually turned the shower off and walked out in only a towel as usual. Draco covered his eyes and shook his head in disgust. 

"Honestly Malfoy, like you have never seen a girl in a towel, or less," she said then walked into her room. "That is none of your business!" he yelled then went into the shower.

She dressed then grabbed a brush and put a small spell on it that when she brushed her hair it would straighten it automatically. She took her bag, kissed Crookshanks, and then walked out to the common room to a knock at the portrait door. She walked over, "Who is it?" she asked, she could here sniffling, "It's me Mia," It was Ginny. She opened the door and saw the tearstained girl.

"Ginny! Omigosh, what happened?" she said taking Ginny in her arms, "H-Harry broke u-up with m-me," and a fresh wave of tears came from her, Hermione held her at arms length and noticed blood smeared on her cheek and some on her robes, she went pale, Ginny… not Ginny, she hesitantly pulled up her robe sleeves and noticed severe cuts on her wrists, Ginny cried again and fell into Hermione's arms again.

"Come on Ginny, Come with me," She walked to the bathroom door and opened it, thanking gods that Malfoy was still in the shower, "Granger what are you doing in here!" he stuck his head out, "Shut it Malfoy," then grabbed a wash cloth and but hot water on it and pressed it against Ginny's wrists. 

Draco stopped the water and reached out and grabbed a towel then came out, "What happened?" he said looking at the crying girl then at Hermione, "Nothing that would concern you, fuck off," Hermione said, he made a face then walked out grabbing his clothes and robes.

Before Hermione could react Ginny fell to the floor unconscious, "Oh gods, oh man, MALFOY!!" she yelled trying to pick up Ginny by herself but she was to heavy for her, Draco walked over to the door about to say what then noticed Ginny on the floor.

"Granger what did you do to her!" he yelled then bent down and felt her pulse, "I didn't do anything, she must have lost to much blood, quick pick her up and bring her to Madam Pomfrey", and for once he did what she told him to, he scooped her up still in a towel and his hair in his face and brought her to the hospital wing, which thankfully wasn't to far away.

He placed her on a bed then went and got Madam Pomfrey, when she saw her she shooed him out and told him to come back later, he walked back and saw Hermione crying on the floor. She was shaking with rage about Harry, and crying for Ginny. Draco just went to his room and tried to forget about it but it was hard, he had just seen an innocent girl on her deathbed and a mudblood crying and shaking, what the hell was this world coming too.


	9. Revenge

**_Disclaimer: Nothing except Chanel!_**

Distance 

Revenge 

After a few tissues, Hermione fixed her eyeliner and mascara and picked up her bag and made her way down to the hospital wing before breakfast. Draco was still in his room, doing only gods know what.

She opened the portrait door and then closed it and looked at Amberle who was sitting up against Ellcrys sleeping, the tree looked fine so far, she turned and started down the hall, right before her eyes the corridor opened to the hospital wing, she opened the door and noticed a curtain pulled, she figured it was Ginny so she opened it, and sure enough she was there, laying motionless, looking very pale and there were little barely noticeably scars all on her arms.

She almost started crying again but held it in; she walked to Madam Pomfrey's office and knocked.

"Come in," the nurse said, Hermione walked in, "Oh, Hello Miss Granger, don't worry about Miss Weasley, she will be fine, just lost a lot of blood, but is restored," Hermione smiled then left for breakfast.

She turned a corner and bumped head on with Harry and fell on her butt, as usual; he turned around and helped her up.

"Hey Mia, have you uh, seen Ginny?" he asked while holding hands with the foreign fucker. Hermione punched him in the stomach then pulled Chanel's hair and walked off to Harry yelling at her and Chanel calling her a bitch.

She opened the Great Hall door a little to hard and it banged on the brick wall, she dismissed all the looks and decided to sit with Ron instead of at the Teacher's table.

Ron looked at her with a face to kill, apparently he heard about Harry and Ginny, and speaking of Harry he had just walked in with Chanel dangling off of his arm.

"Can you believe him?" Ron said in a furious whisper, "Ginny cried then ran off before I could talk to her, I don't know where she went!" Hermione was about to tell him everything but decided to just tell him that she had come to see her and then decided to skip breakfast, she didn't want Ron to worry.

The door opened once more and Hermione looked up to Draco walking in, she hadn't thanked him for helping her, but shrugged it off, he didn't deserve a thank you no matter what he does.

She grabbed a piece of toast then picked up her bag and tapped Ron on the shoulder and they walked together to Transfiguration, both of them noticed Harry watching them leave.

They picked a seat in the back instead of the front like they did with Harry. Once all the students entered class Professor McGonagal came in through her office door and stood in the front of class.

"This is your 7th year, your final year, you will be studying animagus and advanced transfiguration, top students from each class will have permission from the Ministry of Magic to be put on the list of Animagy with there choice of animal." She finished with a smile then transfigured herself into the well known cat and jumped onto her desk and turned back into herself sitting on the edge, "Please open you advanced 7th year Transfiguration books and read the first chapter on animigus, this section of study will be long and hard, animigus is the hardest magic apart from the unforgivable curses."

Ron looked at Hermione, "Lucky you," he said "Why lucky me?" Hermione responded opening her book, "Because you know you will be one of the top students in this class, so, which animal have you decided yet?" he looked at her with a smile, Hermione frowned, "Ron, no one knows it will be me, and I haven't even thought about an animal because I'm not planning on becoming one, and if I do get the spot, which I probably won't, I will probably choose a jaguar." She said reading the first page of the chapter. "A jaguar? Why a jaguar? Why not a um, well I don't know, but why a jaguar?" Ron said, Hermione just shook her head and looked up when she heard Chanel giggle at something Harry said, She scowled. She was so going to get both of them back.


	10. Not Falling

**_Disclaimer: Nothing except Chanel!_**

Distance

Not Falling 

After reading an unusually long chapter in transfiguration, the time tone rang and they all shuffled out of the room and made there way down to the dungeons for the hated class of potions. But there was something different, there were windows, and things weren't in jars on shelves, and it actually smelled quite nice and looked comfortable.

Hermione and Ron picked a seat in the middle then sat down anticipating the new Snape, or something, to their surprise a young witch walked in with beautiful long black robes and long black hair to match, she had deep violet eyes, and perfectly done nails, she didn't look old at all, no more then 20.

She smiled at the classroom then took a seat at the head desk. "Welcome to your final year of Potions, I am Professor Hart, I will be filling in for Professor Snape until he returns, do not ask questions of his whereabouts, because I know none." She stood up and walked to the head of the classroom, and stared at them all, Hermione noticed her eyes flicker when they landed on Draco, and then again when they landed on her.

 "I see I have both Head students in this classroom, I expect this time together with you two to be exciting." She smiled again then covered her head with her robe and took them off again and everyone gasped, she had turned hideous, wrinkles all over her face and hands and her hair was ratty and her nails were yellow and she had fangs, Hermione just sat there unmoved, Professor Hart stalked over to her, "Why don't you flinch girl?" she said in a raspy voice, "I knew what you were from the beginning," Hermione said, Hart turned back into the beautiful woman once again and looked at Hermione, "So, I see one of us has read the book over a few times over the summer break, excellent, 10 points to Gryffindor," Ron looked scared out of his mind but smiled.

 "Now, do not be alarmed, but yes I am a vampire, but not a blood sucking crazy one, I can control myself." She said then took the Potions book off her desk and flicked a few pages, "Please open your books to page 437 chapter 29 on vampires please," there was a rustle of pages as everyone turned to the page, and a rip from Neville's book, he was still skittish and had tore a page turning it.

"Ok, now I would like you all to read the first section of the chapter on write a foot of parchment on it." She said then went to her desk and did attendance; she didn't say any names just looked up. Ron was mostly staring at Professor Hart, you couldn't blame him mostly all the guys in the classroom were, she was gorgeous.

The bell rang and everyone shuffled out to lunch talking about Professor Hart, Neville tripped a few times on his way to lunch. Hermione didn't eat much she took a half of a sandwich and left for the hospital wing to see Ginny.

She was sitting up in her bed eating soup, "Hey Mia!" she said when Hermione walked in, she ran to her and hugged her, "Ginny, you scared me so much, how are you?" Hermione sat at the end of the bed looking at Ginny, "Well the first day I woke up here and I got scared for a second, like I didn't remember what I did or what happened, then Madam Pomfrey came in and explained all that Draco and you had told her, and I cried, why did I do it? You know? I don't even know, it just seemed like the right thing to do, but I promise I wont ever do it again." She finished with tears in her eyes. Hermione was crying too, she got up and hugged her and they sat there in the hug, both of them crying silently into each other's shoulders. 

Hermione left after explaining to Ginny about Chanel, and Madam Pomfrey came in after a half an hour and shooed Hermione out telling them both that Ginny will be out tomorrow in time for classes.

Hermione walked back to the common room, Amberle was walking picking flowers, she looked up and smiled at Hermione, she said the password and walked in, Draco was on the couch sitting Indian style doing the potions essay, she waved her arms to push him over to sit, he didn't even look up he just moved over and continued writing, she sat down with him and started her essay to. So maybe Draco wasn't all that bad.

** Really sorry people, grounding sucks**


	11. Yeah Right

**_Disclaimer: Nothing except Chanel!_**

Distance

Yeah Right 

"Fuck you Malfoy!" Hermione yelled throwing his book at his area, he caught it with and groan, "Well if you weren't so dirty I would fuck you, let me think, never mind scratch that I would never fuck you, I would fuck myself though thank you," He said then walked in his room with a click of the door.

-Malfoy not that bad? What the hell was I thinking, he was nice for 2 seconds and I get all yeah go team, but noooo fucking asshole- she thought to herself picking up her papers that he had flung around the room during their heated argument over only god knows what.

She picked up the last remaining paper and walked into her room and put them on her vanity then dropped onto her bed. Tonight was their shift together to patrol the halls, -joy- she put her robes on and looked at the clock 10:00 pm, they would be out there for 2 hours together "Ugh! Why me?" she said grabbing her wand and walking out again.

She walked the few feet from her room to him and knocked on his door, "Malfoy! We have to go, hurry up I don't want to get in trouble because of you!" she stood back as the door opened, he emerged, if looks could kill she would be dead.

"What's your problem?" she muttered then walked out of the common room with him trailing behind. They walked through the wall and started to the left, for two hours they said nothing they did nothing, they didn't even look at each other, no one was out, go figure it was the first night! They passed Filch, Hart, and McGonagal before they made it back to their common room around 12:15 am.

They parted when they got in and just went straight to bed.

Hermione's alarm went off, she reached for it but her head was at the end of the bed and her feet at the top, she fell on the floor before realizing, she got up groaning and slapped her alarm, grabbed robes and headed for the bathroom.

"Granger, can you hurry it up, gods you have been in there for half an hour!" Draco yelled through the door, "Sod off Malfoy I have only been 5 minutes!" she yelled back, he didn't care he opened the door to be met by clouds of steam; he wiped off the mirror and started brushing his teeth.

"MALFOY!" she screeched poking her head out of the shower, "What? I had to brush my teeth!" he said then spit into the sink, "I don't care if you were about to shit your pants this is an invasion of privacy now get out until I'm finished!" she said throwing her razor at him, "EW, gross I don't know what you shave with this thing!" he yelled kicking it back into the shower," she smirked, "I bet you would like to know actually," she said then turned the water off and reached for a towel, she opened the curtain and left her hair out of a towel and shook her head getting him soaked then walked out to her room. He wiped the water off his face muttering an inaudible bitch then finished his hygiene. 

Herbology and Defense Against The Dark Arts today, she packed her side bag with her books and extra parchment and quills, then put on her Mary Jane's and walked to breakfast.

She sat with Ron and Ginny, who looked tons better with only little barely noticeable scars that no one would see unless they knew about them, then in walked Harry and The Foreign Fuck as Ron Ginny and Hermione called them, Harry looked at the 3 and twitched a smile then was dragged down to a seat by HER.

"Asshole," Ginny said stuffing her mouth with bacon, Ron just nodded and Hermione just smiled, she had a plan, not exactly sure it would work but oh boy was it a plan.

"I'll be back, Ron I'll see you in Herbology the latest," she said, and before either could reply she raced out of the hall to Moaning Myrtles bathroom. 

"Wonder what that was all about," Ron said to his sister, "Maybe she forgot her book or something," she replied, Ron almost choked, "Hermione?! Forget a book? Yeah right, gods Gin," Ron said wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Myrtle? Are you in here?" Hermione whispered feeling stupid looking down into the toilet, and sure enough, Myrtle poked her head out of the U-bend and floated up to her. "Yes? What do you want," she said tear stained as usual, "Um, well I was wondering if you could help me with something, like say revenge?" Hermione smiled wickedly, Myrtle went wide eyed then smiled even more then Hermione.

**Sorry the other chapter was so short and this one is to, but my mom is always saying GET OFF THE COMPUTER yeah ok mom no thanks I'm busy, but yeah here you go!**


	12. Bringing Back the Past

**_Disclaimer: Nothing except Chanel!_**

Distance

Bringing Back the Past 

"So you just want me to do that? That's it? Hermione I want to do more!" Myrtle wined, Hermione shook her head, "No, I only want her to THINK that it is going to happen again, you know, pretend to put Harry's life in danger, then flip it around and Harry think Ginny is in danger, I'll tell Ron and Gin all about it," Hermione stood up brushing her skirt, "I have class, I'll come back during lunch though and I'll bring them," She smiled looking at Myrtle then grabbed her bag and walked to Greenhouse 7.

She opened the door to the greenhouse just as the late bell rang, she trudged to her seat next to Ron and sat smiling, "I have to tell you something later," she whispered into Ron's ear, he just looked at her and nodded.

"Welcome to your last year of Herbology," Madam Sprout said walking into the greenhouse carrying a ferocious looking plant that was trying to bite her hair off.

"This class, is a tantacula, it is dangerous and its bite is deadly, so I hope you all brought your dragon hide gloves, because you will need them," she said setting the pot down at the head of the table, it was thrashing at everything around it, all the students bumped around trying to get away from it.

"Well? What are you all waiting for? Put on your gloves, grab a partner and pick a plant," she started getting all the plants out and placing them next to the pairs, "Girls, you might want to tie your hair back, it likes hair, I still haven't figured out why," she trailed off thinking, Hermione searched her bag for a hair tie and pulled it into a messy bun, then put on her gloves and had Ron hold its head while she put a tie around its mouth to stop from eating them whole.

"Ron, grab one of its leaves so I can get a sample to see how old it is," Hermione said trying to calm it down, Ron paled but did it reluctantly. He got a medium sized one and moved out of the way as the tantacula thrashed its head madly and screeching through the tie around its mouth.

"Ron! Not the one near its head! You made him mad!" Hermione said trying to calm it down again, and snatching the leaf from Ron and counting the lines, "No wonder it is so sensitive, its only 2 years old!" Hermione said glaring at Ron, then sympathetically at the plant.

Hermione finished the lab paper and handed it to Professor Sprout then walked out with Ron telling him in an excited whisper about hers and Myrtles plan.

"The chamber of secrets? Hermione! No one will believe that has opened again!" Ron said dropping his books  "She will! She will be to scared of Harry and think Ginny is in grave danger and convince him that she needs him more then her, it's the perfect plan, Myrtle and me have talked it all out already today."  She said all giddy and happy.

Ron just looked at her and shrugged, maybe it would work? Was Chanel really that dense? Yeah, probably he thought as she ran by screeching from Harry tickling her, he shook his head, some best friend Harry was.

Hermione walked into her common to get her books for DADA, she walked out of her room and stopped dead, Malfoy was on the couch leaning over with his head on his hands, he looked like he was about to pass out, she walked over hesitantly to him.

"Malfoy?" she whispered, he looked at her, his eyes were dark and hard as stone, and he had a piece of parchment crumpled in his hand, "What do you want?" he said in an emotionless voice, she was shocked, she didn't know what to say he looked so, she didn't know what it was but it was hurtful to even look at him.

"I.. I wanted to know what was wrong," she said with a slight quiver in her voice, she sat down next to him, completely forgetting that they were going to be late for class, he didn't say anything he just un-crumpled the paper in his hand and gave it to her, she smoothed it out on her lap and began to read it.

Dear Draco,

            Your mother is dead.

Cordially yours,

            Lucious Malfoy

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, the letter had to be the worst thing she had ever read, even if it was just a sentence, it was horrible, no sympathy or emotion at all, she looked at him, he was slouched back against the couch looking dead.

"Malfoy? Are you going to be ok?" she asked leaning back against the couch with him, he just turned his head the other way and sniffed, she looked up to the ceiling to keep the tears from falling, not just because Narcissa was dead, but for him, he was crushed and was to embarrassed to show it towards her.

"I'm sorry," he said shakily, she snapped her head to him, he wasn't looking at her he was still looking the other way, "Sorry for what?" she asked, "For everything," he said then wiped his eyes with the back of his hands, "I'm the one who should be sorry for you," she said then stood up and wiped her eyes before the tears could fall, he turned his head towards her, his cheeks were tear stained but you could never tell he were ever crying, for his eyes weren't red at all.

She sat back down a little closer to him and stared at him, "How did she die?" she asked shakily, almost scared of what he might say to her for bringing it up, he just looked down at the floor then took a deep breath, "My father killed her, for Voldemort," he answered, then covered his eyes with his hand, she gasped, how could you kill someone you loved? It's wrong, and her own husband, his own father? Killed her, for Voldemort, she was disgusted, sure she hated Voldemort before this but now, she hated him even more, what was the point? So she asked out right.

"Why?" she wished she hadn't asked because he looked at her with hatred, and stood up fast taking the letter from her hands and throwing it into the fire, then rounded on her, "Why does he do anything? There was no point! My father had love and happiness, he had something, and he had someone there for him! Voldemort didn't! So, what does he do! He kills MY mother! The one person that has ever loved me!" he yelled, tears streaming down his face again; he wiped them away with his sleeve and turned around to the fire again giving Hermione his back.

She got up and walked to him and turned him around, and did something that just popped into her head at the last second, she put her arms around him and hugged him, and to her surprise he put his head on her shoulder and silently cried, and so did she, but made no sound, just let the tears fall.

**Yes I know it sucks, but it's a little longer then the other chapters, so be happy**


	13. Forget That

**_Disclaimer: Nothing except Chanel!_**

Distance

Forget That 

"Forget that ever happened," Draco said in Hermione's ear at dinner that night when they walked into the Great Hall after their encounter in the common room, she stopped then grabbed his arm before he could walk to his table.

"Why should I forget it?" she asked noticing Ron's eyes on her, Draco shrugged, "Because if anyone finds out, both of us will get shit from it, so just forget about it," then he walked away, she rolled her eyes then walked to her table next to Ron.

"So, um about the plan," Ron asked glaring at Draco, Hermione smacked her head, "Ugh, I'm sorry Ron, I forgot all about it, and I really don't think it's a good idea anyway, so just forget it," Ron stared at her, "And why weren't you in class?" He asked still looking in Dracos' direction, she choked on her chicken then regained her calmness, "Oh, that um I had gone to my room to get my books, and, and I got really sick feeling and I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate with a stomach ache and stuff, soooo, I stayed in bed, what did I miss?" she said all this very fast but Ron got every word.

"Um, Lupin is back and we are finishing learning on werewolves from 3rd year," Ron said, "What are you looking at?" Hermione asked trying to follow Ron's eye, "Oh, nothing I was just um, gazing." She nodded. She finished her dinner then before Ron could ask anymore questions she left for her room to do her Herbology studying for the tantacula exam tomorrow.

She was highlighting the notes on the feeding and respiration when Draco walked in looking like hell had blown over, his hair was in his eyes and his robes were unbuttoned showing his white button shirt, she didn't want to talk or look at him, she didn't want to forget what happened, and she knew he didn't either, he was just to scared of is reputation being ruined if anyone found out, was she scared of the same thing? Of what Ron would say? Well yeah, no brainer there.

"Hey," he said still standing at the portrait door opening, she didn't even look up she just muttered a barely audible hello and continued her notes. Before she knew it, he was sitting next to her looking at her, she put her cap on her highlighter and took her books and bag and went got up to go to her room.

"Hermione," he said her name, she turned around slowly, he was standing now, "I'm so Hermione," again, she dropped her things and ran to him and hugged him, she couldn't be mad at him, after everything, she knew why and felt the same way that he did about the not telling thing, what could she do? She was a sucker for hugs, she never got enough at home when she was a little girl just pats on the head and shoulder tapings.

"Are you ok?" she asked still in the hug, he nodded "I'll be fine," she looked at him, then there was a knock on the door, they broke apart and Draco went into his room, "Hermione? You in there?" it was Harry! She was outraged, how did he find her common room, "Go away Harry!" she yelled then picked up her things and starting walking into her room when the portrait door banged open, she turned around "Harry! How did you know the password!" he pushed the books out of her hands. 

"What have you done!" she was shocked, "W-what do you mean?" she stammered backing up against the wall behind her, "You know what I mean, Myrtle has been popping up everywhere and scaring the living shit out of Chanel, and I know you have something to do with it, since you are the only one Myrtle listens too!" he was dangerously close to her, "Harry I," she gasped Harry had punched her across the face and stormed out of the common room slamming the portrait closed, she sank down to the floor and pulled her knees to her chin, tears coming down her cheeks.

The only person who had EVER hurt her physically was Victor Krum, she started crying harder as she remembered last summer before 6th year and the summer before 5th year also, it was horrible, he used her like a piece of trash and when he was finally bored of her, he dumped her making up a lame story to everyone who asked, how it wasn't working out and he didn't want a long distance relationship and how she wasn't the girl he thought she was.

She put her forehead on her knees and cried for a good solid 5 minutes when Draco finally came out of his room, he saw her on the floor and came running to her kneeling down, "Hermione? What happened?" she looked up, tear stained and mascara, "How can you not know, you were right in your room and you didn't even hear anything or help me?" tears were pouring out again, he looked shocked, "I-I have a silencing charm on my door, I cant sleep without complete silence, what happened?" she touched her cheek wear a deep purple bruise was starting to form, she turned her head the other way to stop him from touching her.

"Nothing, just an a-accident," she wiped her eyes, she didn't want him to know, she started to stand up, but he stopped her and pushed her back on the floor, "No, what happened," his voice was stern and actually laced with concern, she stared at him then sighed, "Harry," she whispered then put her hand under her chin and just sat there waiting for him to laugh at it all, but he didn't, "Harry? THE Harry Potter? Did that to you? Your not serious," she shook her head, "I'm serious," he stood up, and helped her up, "Why did he do that?" he was angry, for her, "Long story I don't want to talk about, I have to go, I have to talk to someone, I'll be back later," and before he could stop her she left the common room towards Myrtles bathroom, forgetting to cover up the bruise.

**EEEEk damn horrible story!!**


	14. The Beginning of the End

**_Disclaimer: Nothing except Chanel!_**

Distance

The Beginning of the End 

She was walking fast towards Myrtles bathroom trying to keep the tears from falling, he cheek was searing with pain and her walking was jerky and forced, she finally reached the door and pushed it open with two hands, she turned back to the door and put a silencing and locking charm on it then whirled around raged.

"MYRTLE! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" she screamed, Myrtle flew up hesitantly from her toilet, Hermione picked up a cup that was on the sink and flung it at her, it went right through her head, "Boy I wish you weren't a ghost right now! Why did you do that! See what you caused me!" she yelled pointing at her cheek, Myrtle burst into tears, sobbing sorry and that she was just trying to help, Hermione was tapping her foot waiting for her to stop blubbering and say an excuse that she could understand.

"Stop crying you cloud of dust! I told you not to do anything! Harry came straight to me and punched me Myrtle!!" Myrtle sniffled then looked at Hermione with a look of death, then flew right through her making her shiver and put her arms around herself and flew back into her toilet with a deathly scream of rage.

"UGH!" Hermione stormed out of the bathroom wiping her eyes with her sleeve, then bumped into a mass of red hair and fell back against a statue, "Mia?" Ron turned around and helped her stand, then his eyes bugged out when he saw her cheek, "What did Malfoy do!" he was piss mad, Hermione stared at him, "M-Malfoy? No Ron, Harry did this!" she said taking Ron's hands off her shoulders, He stood back looking confused, "Harry? Your joking, right?" she shook her head, "Apparently Myrtle has been torturing Chanel and since I am the only one that Myrtle listens too he figured it was me who told her to do it, so he came into my common room and confronted me, and he…. hit me" she was on the verge of tears again.

Ron put his arms around her and held her while she silently cried into his chest, seeing as she is barely up to his shoulders, "Alright Mia you are soaking my shirt," he said with a slight laugh, she smiled, then he frowned, "That looks pretty bad Mia, he must have hit you pretty hard," he said touching it lightly, but it wasn't light enough she winced and pulled her head away from his hand, "Maybe we should go see Madam Pomfrey, maybe she could heal it," she nodded, he put his arm around her shoulder and they walked together to the infirmary.

"My goodness child, how did this happen!" the nurse said tipping her chin up and looking at it through her round glasses, "U-um I had an accident," Hermione lied, Ron looked at her, then at the nurse, "No, Madam Pomfrey, Harry did this too her," Hermione put her head down as Ron told her, the nurse was shocked, "Mr. Potter? Why?" she took out her wand and healed it right away, "We, well, we were in a little fight, he didn't mean for it to happen I don't think, but, yeah it was Harry," Hermione said touching her cheek, the nurse tutted to herself then shooed them out.

"I am going back to my common room, I-it's late, I'm tired, I'll see you tomorrow," Hermione said turning into her corridor, before Ron could reply the wall sealed itself around her.

She opened the portrait hoping Draco was asleep, she groaned inwardly he was sitting on the couch, reading his potions book, he looked up at her when she walked in, he shut his book and stood up, before he could say anything Hermione put her hand up and walked into the bathroom.

-What a day- Hermione thought as she lay awake in bed, she was so depressed, she thought of a cure, she sat up in her bed and lit one of the candles with her wand and crossed her room to a little box on the vanity, she opened it and picked up the shard of glass that was from the mirror in her room at home that she had broken when Victor called her to have her stay at his mansion for Christmas for a little "alone time" to "work things out".

She held out her arm and looked around for a clean spot without scars, she found one on the middle of her arm where her elbow bends and brought the glass down fast and tore it across her arm, she winced in pain and let out a few breaths, she dropped the glass on the vanity and sat down in the chair looking in the mirror at the blood seeping out of her cut.

She sat staring at it for awhile until there was a knock at her door, she snatch the glass and shoved it back in the box then grabbed her robe and put it on, without cleaning up the blood on the table of her arm, she crossed her room and opened the door.

It was Draco, before she could say anything though she felt his lips on hers and his arms around her back, she gave in, this is what she wanted wasn't it? Then she thought, what if he was going to use her, she pulled back breathing hard.

"W-why did you d-do that?" she asked backing away from him, he was wide eyed, "I-I don't know" he said, she stared at him, then she lunged at him throwing her arms around his neck, he caught her up in his arms and kissed her, he was fumbling with her robes then they fell off of her shoulders exposing her tank and pj bottoms, and to think, all he was wearing was a muscle shirt and sweat pants (A/N giggles) he carried her to the bed and he fell on top of her still kissing, he picked his head up and looked at her, then the blood caught his eye.

She bent her arm trying to hide it, but he grabbed her arm before she could, "What's this?" he asked concerned again, tears were in her eyes, "I cut myself," she said then turned her head and looked at her door as the tears fell, he stood up, "Mione, why?" his voice sounded choked, she sat up, he took out his wand and lit another candle to brighten the room, then grabbed her arm and then dropped it again as he saw all the scars ruining her beautiful arm.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, he shook his head then put his hands over his eyes and swallowed, "I cant deal with this, not now" he started leaving her room, "Draco wait, please" she said between sobs, he turned and looked at her then shook his head and wiped his eyes and left her crying in her room.

**WOOOOOOO**


	15. What She Needs

**_Disclaimer: Nothing except Chanel!_**

Distance

What She Needs 

Draco didn't talk to Hermione a for a few days after that night, she didn't blame him, she never told anyone about her problem, no one knew except him, some people would call him a jerk for doing what he did, but she would have walked out on him too if she saw something like that. Blood dripping down your arm, isn't very romantic.

Draco Malfoy? Suicidal? Yeah right, everything about him was perfect, except his family, but him as an individual was perfect, she was sitting next to him on the couch doing her homework when he finally broke the 2-day silence.

"Why?" was all he said, she put down her quill and looked at him then shook her head, "It's a lot of things and I don't want to talk about it," he just nodded, she got up and gathered her things and walked into her room.

She didn't want to deal with him right now, no one knew! Not a person! Except him! The one person she didn't want to know, she didn't want him to know anything about her, nothing about her past about her life about anything, and he just found out one thing, she was a fucking coward and the obvious that he had found out the other night.

She sat on her bed and looked at the box on her vanity, she lifted her sleeve and looked at the 2 day old cut, she never noticed how deep she cuts, but it was starting to scare her, she loved the feeling, loved seeing herself bleed and the pain that came with it, she could have killed herself 10 times over if she wanted to, she was sick, she had an addiction to something nobody would have thought Hermione Granger would even think about, but she did, she hated herself more.

She crossed her room to her vanity and opened the box, she picked up the glass and, she turned around FUCK there were no windows in her room, she tucked the glass into her robe pocket and left her room to the bathroom, she stood over the toilet and dropped it in, then she took a deep breathe and flushed, watching the glass swirl in the water then disappear into the pipe.

She slid down the wall, now what, there was a knock at the door, that's what, "Mione, I need to use the bathroom are you almost done?" it was Draco, she got up and smacked herself mentally for sitting on the floor like a depressed mental head and unlocked the door and looked at him.

"Victor Krum abused me," there she said it, tears were in her eyes, "And, I have been cutting myself for at least 2 years now and I hate school and I hate being someone I'm not and I hate being looked at as the smart Granger girl who is nothing but a book-worm! I'm more than that and, and," he didn't let her finish he just kissed her, she pushed him away, tears were coming down her face, "No I cant do this," she said wiping her eyes then running to her room and locking it with a lock spell.

He looked at her door, what was he supposed to do, he never has time to say anything, he was quite mute in this actually, (A/N Ha sorry) he scratched his head and plopped on the couch forgetting he had to take a major piss, but some things go away unexpectedly, but Hermione's problems weren't, so that was what has been wrong, Victor, he never liked him come to think of it, all arrogant and quite ugly in his opinion, he felt something in the pit of his stomach, pity? Sympathy? No he was hungry, dinner had started 10 minutes ago, he picked up his things and threw them in his room before leaving the common room hoping to the gods that they were serving chicken tonight.

Hermione wiped her eyes one more time before looking at the clock and noticing she had cried all through dinner, what a pathetic loser, she thought, she felt groggy and decided a shower would be nice right about now, she grabbed her pajamas and a pair of underwear and left her room, Dracos door was shut and the fire was low, she shrugged exhaling, she walked into the bathroom and looked at the shower, then at the Jacuzzi size tub, a bath sounded better, she locked the door and then transfigured the ordinary candles into scented aromatherapy candles, relaxed she turned on all the taps, pink purple blue and yellow beautifully smelling bubbles gushed out of the taps, she undressed then dipped into the tub, just the right temperature.

All to soon the relaxment ended when Draco was once again at the door saying he needed a shower, she threw the soap at the door and said to wait his turn that she was quite comfortable and might not be out for awhile, the next thing she knew Draco had alohamora-ed the door open and said it was getting late and he needed one now.

She screamed and went lower into the bubbles, he made a choking noise and covered his eyes, "S-sorry Mione," he said turning around, "Ugh! God Draco! When I say I am not getting out I mean it! Go away!" she said making sure she was fully covered by bubbles, he turned around peaking through his hands, "How long are y-you going to be?" he asked edging to the door, she smirked, "What? Never seen a girl naked or something?" she swam to the side of the tub putting her arms on the floor and resting her chin on her hands, he blushed, "Y-yes I have actually, but you are different and I don't want to see you," he said blushing even more, "HA! You kiss me randomly and practically undress me in my bed but you don't want to see me naked?" she laughed again, he frowned and picked up the soap and threw it at her.

She ducked her head and grabbed his ankle and before they knew what happened he had fallen into the tub on top of her.

**eeeeek hahahahhahahahhaha CLIFFHANGER!! I'm still grounded too so don't know when I will right the next one –sing song voice- mwahaha**


	16. Gone

**_Disclaimer: Nothing except Chanel!_**

Distance

Gone 

She couldn't breathe, she pushed with her legs and came up out of the water gulping air, but still staying enough underneath to cover herself, he was swearing and climbing out of the tub soaked completely, she looked up at him wiping the water out of her eyes and coughing a little, then they both started laughing hysterically.

"Why did you DO that?" Draco asked taking off his shoes and tipping them upside down still laughing a little, she started draining the tub and grabbed a towel, "I don't know, you were so close and I didn't know what else to do," she said getting up out of the tub and squeezing her hair, he stood up straight taking off his robe and hanging it on the holder near the sink then turned around.

She was right there in front of him, she was just below if his chin, they looked at each other, then he kissed her, she put her hands around his neck and gave in again, this is what she wanted, she knew it now, she wanted to be with him, and she hoped he felt the same about her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, rubbing her sides through the towel, his hair wasn't back so it tickled her closed eyes while they kissed she smelled his sent of peppermints and smiled, he pulled his head back up and looked her in the eyes, he smiled at her, she sighed, and then there was a knock and yelling at the portrait door, they snapped their heads towards the bathroom door, she tightened the towel around and he ran out the door to answer it.

"Mr. Malfoy, you and Miss. Granger will report to Professor Dumbledores' office, immediately," it was Professor McGonagal. He nodded then closed the portrait, Hermione was already in her room getting dressed, he grabbed another pair of robes and shoes and jumped into them, then him and Hermione left on their way to his office.

"What do you think has happened?" Hermione said between breaths, they were practically running down the corridors to the gargoyle, he muttered and I don't know then said the password and the statue jumped aside and they ran up the stairs.

They burst through the door, then stopped, Chanel was sitting in a chair in front of Dumbledores' desk and he was standing behind it reading a piece of parchment. He looked up then motioned them to sit down.

"Thank you for coming quickly, Mr. Potter has gone missing, and this is all we have," He said passing Hermione the piece of paper, she looked through teary eyes at the map on the paper, there was an X where the lake was then dotted lines to another place, and it said at the bottom in curvy lines that the Heads are to go and no one else, she wiped her eyes then passed the paper to Draco, Chanel was sniffling in her chair, as she reached up to wipe her eyes, her sleeve pulled up and Hermione saw black ink on her right arm, she thought nothing of it, and faced Dumbledore.

"Chanel found the paper in her room and came straight to me, we have no choice but to send you two to find him, but we will be in contact at all times, here," he passed Draco and Hermione a weird looking device, "A microphone professor?" Hermione said clipping it to her robe collar, he smiled then looked at Draco fumbling with it to hook it imitating Hermione, "It shows location and there is a camera device in it where we can see everything and hear everything that goes on, "Wow," Draco whispered, Hermione rolled her eyes at his lack of knowledgement of muggle things.

"Go back to your common rooms and pack a few things, then go down to the lake, I will be there waiting for you two," Dumbledore said, they nodded then left his office and walked in silence to their common rooms.

"Who do you think took him," Hermione said as they both went into the bathroom to pack hygiene things, "It's obvious isn't it?" Draco said grabbing his hair gel, Hermione took the gel out of his hands and put it back in the cabinet, "Honestly, we aren't going to have a bathroom and full length mirror," she pushed all of her brushes, eyeliner, eye shadow, etc. into her cosmetics bag, then Draco grabbed that and dumped it out then picked up her hair brush and handed it to her, he smirked, she scowled.

They made their way down the lawn to the lake where Dumbledore was waiting, he attached the microphones to their robes, told them to be very careful then handed them the map and they were off.

They took the first step into the Forest, it was already pitch black, "We'll make camp in an hour ok?" Hermione said swinging her legs over a fallen tree, "How? We didn't bring anything," Draco said tripping on a stump, "Speak for yourself, I packed a tent," he stopped and stared at her, "Why the hell did you bring a tent to school?" "I didn't I transfigured my raincoat to it ok?" She said tripping also, he laughed at her then bumped into a tree, she stopped and fell to her knees holding her chest laughing so hard she teared, he massaged the top of his head and frowned cursing under his breath then walked on. She caught up still giggling.

Draco was groaning and dragging his feet a few hours later into the forest, "Alright we'll stop, help me put this things together," Hermione said tugging the tent out of her bag, he looked at her and pulled out his wand and pointed it at the tent and instantly it sprang up all put together, he smirked, "Oh shut it!" she said taking off her shoes and climbing in, he came in after her.

"And stay on your own side," she said getting out her blanket and putting a rolled up shirt under her head, -yeah sure- he thought, he lightly took her shoulder and turned her over and kissed her she groaned, giving in again, his hands were on her shoulders with one in her hair, and hers were around his neck, he was fully on top of her, he tore of the microphones and stuffed them in her back and put a silencing charm on it, just in case, he got the message and unbuttoned her robes and she did the same, he left her swollen lips and started kissing her neck, she giggled.

"I love it when you laugh," he said into her neck, his hot breathe made her arch her head, his hand was making its way under her skirt, she closed her eyes, then without warning there was a scurry of little feet right outside the tent. She sat up fast, it sounded like a rat, she HATED rats, it was still dark and they couldn't see the rat biting a hole in the tent, neither did Hermione see the resemblance of the rat, that she knew this one by the name of Scabbers.

**please stop asking me to e-mail you when I update, I don't have time I'm sorry, I barely have to time to write anything anymore, but here it is!**


	17. Authors Note

Authors Note

Ok impatient people, school gets out Wednesday the 18th of June, I am busy with finals…and a boyfriend…hehe…but once school gets out I PROMISE I will write a HUGE chapter, I swear on my word as a writer it will be good!! I will pour my heart and soul into this story when school gets out, but not now, not yet.


	18. Imaginary

Disclaimer- Nothing, except Chanel Distance Imaginary 

"What was that," Hermione said brushing her hair off her forehead and looking around in the dark, "I don't know," Draco said searching for his wand, "Where's my wand?" he said, "Mine's not here either," Hermione said franticly, then went to grab the microphone and video camera clip on, "The clip on is gone to," she opened her bag and took out a flashlight, turned it on and skimmed the tent, she stopped on a little hole big enough for a mouse to fit through.

She stood up a walked outside the tent to the opening on the outside, she heard a scurry of feet and turned towards it, Draco was at her side looking to, but it went into the bushes. "What do you think?" Hermione mumbled, she went to the bush and knelt down, there was a silver pendant shaped as the dark mark, she went to pick it up.

"No! Don't touch it!" Draco said pulling her away from it, "Why not?" she said standing up, "We don't know what it could do, what if it is a portkey?" Draco said kneeling down to it and examining it, Hermione pushed him out of the way, "If it is then it will probably lead us to Harry!" She grabbed Dracos arm then touched the pendant. They vanished.

In a rush of colors they both fell hard on a marble floor, Draco helped Hermione up while looking around, he groaned, "I know where we are," She looked up, the ceiling looked endless, and the place looked quite beautiful in a very dark mysterious way. "Where are we then?" she asked, "The Malfoy Manor," Draco said walking to a staircase, Hermione looked around wide-eyed, and followed him.

There was a man at the top of the stairs waiting for them drumming his fingers on the banister, when he saw them he took a few steps towards the stairs and came into the light, "Good evening my son," Lucious said, Draco nodded and Hermione just looked at him, Lucious switched his glance to Hermione and smirked, "I see you brought the main event," Hermione was very confused, "Draco what is he talking about?" She asked, when she went to look at him he turned her around and blindfolded her and put another thing around her mouth and binned her hands around her back.

She was kicking her feet but someone had picked her up and held her, she was scared. She screamed and screamed but had a feeling no one could hear her, all of a sudden she was plopped down on a chair and the blind fold came off, she was in a little room with large windows that were closed with curtains, she looked around and in the corner of the room she saw Harry.

She tried to scream his name but it looked as though he wasn't conscious, Draco was standing to her left and a line of men to her right in black robes and clokes covering their faces. Death Eaters.

The door to the room opened again and in walked Chanel, followed by Lord Voldemort, though she had never seen him, she had a sickening that this was him, he rested his snakelike eyes on her and smirked, she winced, she didn't like those eyes at all.

"Welcome all," Voldemort said addressing to everyone, Chanel took a seat near Voldemort and all the Death Eaters sat as well, Voldemort remained standing, he crossed the room to Hermione and stood her up and looked at her.

"She looks just like her mother," he said, she looked at him funny, -how did he know my mother? -, "Oh, my dear child, I knew your mother VERY well." He said then turned her around and around again, "Yes you are definitely my daughter," He smiled evilly, Hermione looked at him, eyes almost popping out of her head.

Voldemort took the bandana off her mouth, she was raging inside, "I am NOT your daughter," was all she could say, he smiled, "Oh but you are, you see, your parents, are not who you think they are, they are only raising you until it was the right time. To tell you the truth, and here it is, you are the only heir, you will be the next Dark Goddess," she tried to sort all of this out in her head but it only made her dizzy, she was not his daughter this wasn't true it was all a dream or a prank or some dumb joke.

"Draco, take her to your room, teach her what she needs to know," Voldemort said with a devilish grin, "What? No, I don't want to go with him," Hermione said as Draco took her arm, "Oh but you must my dear, you and him are to be together, and have an heir for the next generation, you have been down to be together since the both of you have been born, there is nothing you can do about it," before she could scream or protest, Draco bound her mouth again and dragged her out of the room, down the hallway, and to a big double door that opened to a spacious dark barely candled room.

Draco sat her on his bed, "If I take this off of you, will you promise not to scream until I tell you something?" he asked, he was paler then usual and shaking a little, she nodded, he reached behind her head and untied the bandana, then sat down next to her.

"I have known about this all my life, I could just never tell you, I wanted to I swear, I'm so sorry Mia," he was playing with his hands and looking at the floor, "Is that why you were getting so close to me and trying to do things, because, because you had to?" she asked on the verge of tears, "No Mia, I have so many feelings for you! I didn't get close to you because I had to, I got close to you, because I liked you, I never intended to hurt you," he said, she looked at the ceiling holding back tears, "So they told you to bring me in here to get me pregnant, so my, my father," she cringed on the word father, "would have another heir," Draco nodded, "You are the most powerful witch there is out there, you will be trained, then the baby will grow up and be trained to and be picked a husband, to go on forever," he sighed, "What if, we just run and stop it now," Hermione said.

Draco looked at her, then took her hand, and went to his closet and picked up a sock, and instantly she felt a pulling around her navel, and recognized it as a portkey, before she knew anything else, her feet landed hard on the stone floor of Hogwarts, right in Dumbledores office.

Dumbledore saw them and stood up, Draco motioned for him to sit down, and then Hermione and him sat too, along with Professor McGonagal. Then Draco and Hermione told them everything.

mwahaha sorry for the wait, the next chapter is in progress so be patient, I have drivers ed and work and boyfriend to deal with, I wont be updating everyday but it will be more than usual


End file.
